


Entrance to Infinity

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Crossover, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Friendship, Past Character Death, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Screw Destiny, Short & Sweet, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Old friends never truly grow apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrance to Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Optimus Prime/Ratchet—Reunion".

They thought that it was a punishment, taking Optimus Prime to the Realm of the Primes for what had felt like years. They thought they had found the perfect way to get to Ratchet. To punish him for fighting for Earth, a planet which was almost akin to Cybertron.

But they had made a mistake.

They let Optimus come back.

Optimus, who understood Ratchet better than anyone else would. Optimus, who had stood by him through everything. And Optimus who would never leave him.

Never.

Because they were forged by war and strife, forged by companionship and bonds that could never be broken.

They, the High Council, said Optimus could never come back. But they were wrong.

Optimus Prime returned, after all this time, and Ratchet knew that all too well.

Old friends never truly grow apart, even when they had returned from the entrance to infinity.


End file.
